


Символы и легенды

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Челлендж: Произведения Шекспира [Что в имени твоем? – “Ромео и Джульетта”]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Символы и легенды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symbols and Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173407) by Shinodabear. 



> Челлендж: Произведения Шекспира [Что в имени твоем? – “Ромео и Джульетта”]

Кощей Вечный, Бессмертный. Его душа живет отдельно от его тела. Ничто не может причинить ему вред. Ничто. Он живет только ради охоты, ради войны, ради битв. Говорят, что он – злой и страшный скелет. На самом деле никто не знает, как он выглядит. Он – часть холодного жутковатого пейзажа. О нем шепчут мифы, гуляющие по пустой земле. Кощей. Вечный. Бессмертный.

Когда он берет себе это имя, это вовсе не лесть или поклонение герою. Это обещание. Вечности. Власти. Он отделяет от себя свою душу, и знает, что ее хранитель никогда не наберется храбрости, чтобы уничтожить ее. (В другом мифе это свои сердца он предлагает, и страж клянется никогда не разбивать их.) Регенерации, о которых только и думают все остальные студенты – лишь жалкие фантазии. Он не нуждается в них, чтобы жить. 

Тета символизирует душу. И он дает это имя своему лучшему другу. Мальчик, которого ныне зовут Кощей, считает, что оно ему очень подходит.

Символ, который пальцы Кощея выводят на спине его любовника годами позже - “Сигма”, присоединяется к имени, и означает Солнце. Огонь. Тепло. Разрушение. Его Тета - это тысяча солнц, вечный и прекрасный. Где-то во вселенной сообразительная группа обезьян, спустившаяся с деревьев, постепенно понимает, что нужно прятаться при виде этого символа. Смерть, предупреждает он. Смерть рядом. И это не ложь, потому что где бы ни был Тета, там всегда будет и Кощей. Вечный. Могущественный. И всегда рядом со своей душой. 

Много - много позже, когда они давно потеряли эти свои имена, и тело того, кого когда-то звали Кощей, сгорает в погребальном пламени, тот, кого когда-то звали Тета, задумывается, если Кощей не мог жить без своей души, сможет ли его душа жить без него? Когда под жаром огня начинают расщепляться кости, он понимает, что ему придется научиться.


End file.
